Fantasio et Seccotine - Recueil de one shots
by Fantasiette
Summary: Petit ensemble de one shots autour de la relation Fantasio / Seccotine.
1. Poèmes et cascades

C'était un jour d'été radieux et chaud. Tous deux en vacances, Fantasio et Seccotine se promenaient dans le parc de la ville. Seccotine avait entrepris de taquiner Fantasio, et voilà un quart d'heure qu'elle lui parlait de ses anciens compagnons et en vantait les mérites :

« Aaah et il y avait Fernando…

- Ben voyons, et qui c'était celui là ? Un parrain de la mafia corse ?, maugréa Fantasio

- Presque, gloussa Seccotine, mais surtout il était très romantique.

- C'est-à-dire ?, ne put s'empêcher de demander le grand blond.

- Eh bien il m'a fait sa première déclaration d'amour dans une clairière illuminée par la lune… »

Fantasio éclata d'un grand rire :

« Oh, non, pitié, quel cliché ! Ca n'a aucun panache, aucune audace, dit-il d'un air méprisant.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous appelez une déclaration de « panache », mÔssieu Fantasio ?, répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

Fantasio s'arrêta un moment et regarda autour de lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il repéra un banc non loin d'eux, et son sourire s'agrandit :

« Ceci, ma chère », répondit-il.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au banc, où il l'installa debout :

« Fantasio mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!», s'écria Seccotine en riant.

Fantasio ne répondit pas, et s'agenouilla au pied du banc, toujours souriant. Puis, la main sur le coeur, il prit un air solennel et se mit à crier d'une voix théâtrale:

" Ô sublime amour de ma vie, ô astre divin de mes nuits!"

Tous les passants se retournèrent et Seccotine rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle voulut descendre mais Fantasio se releva et l'en empêcha, posant ses mains sur ses jambes, continuant sa sérénade:

"Ta divine lumière inonde chacun de mes jours

Et je suis à présent et pour toujours, ô mon amour,

De ton âme le chevalier servant

Et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps !"

Seccotine oublia un instant sa honte et contempla Fantasio: elle regarda le soleil se réfléchir sur ses cheveux blonds rebelles, créant un halo de lumière autour de son visage fin aux yeux sombres. Elle regarda son long cou qui descendait vers son torse élégant et musclé, à la peau d'albâtre, découverte par le col de sa chemise lavande. Elle contempla ses longs bras tendus vers elle, ses grandes et fines mains, ses jambes interminables... elle se dit que décidément, elle avait beaucoup de chance.

L'intéressé fut pris à sa poésie et se mit à tournoyer sur lui même, valsant avec les passants tout en déclamant ses vers improvisés. Les gens riaient, d'autres l'évitaient en le prenant pour un fou, et Seccotine surprit certains regards envieux de femmes à son égard. Elle allait redescendre et rattraper son grand dadais pour le faire taire d'un baiser, quand celui-ci se débrouilla évidemment pour se faire un croc en jambes. Poussant un cri surpris, il s'affala en arrière, de tout son long, heureusement dans l'herbe épaisse:

" Fantasio!" cria Seccotine sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Les passants rirent aux éclats, et la jeune femme se précipita vers lui. Elle l'aida à se relever:

" Idiot, rien de cassé?

- Non, à part mon amour propre, c'est indéniable!" répondit celui-ci.

Seccotine éclata de rire:

"Tu devrais avoir honte de rire! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de tomber d'aussi haut, dit-il en prenant un air faussement boudeur, époussetant sa veste bleue de manière tatillonne.

- Ah, c'est l'inconvénient d'être grand et d'avoir des jambes interminables, on s'emmêle souvent dedans!

- Au moins elles me permettent de voir un peu plus haut qu'un mètre trente!" répondit Fantasio l'air taquin.

Bien que Seccotine fût évidemment plus grande qu'un mètre trente, elle se trouvait petite et Fantasio savait que c'était quelque chose qui l'énervait. Et pour cause, elle prit un air offensé:

"Espèce de... "

Elle se jeta sur lui en riant, frappant son torse de ses poings:

"Arrête tu vas te faire mal. Fillette." s'écria Fantasio en riant aux éclats.

Ce surnom avait le don de faire monter la moutarde au nez de Seccotine plus vite que n'importe quelle insulte. Elle rugit et chargea Fantasio comme un taureau. Surpris, celui-ci recula et trébucha de nouveau. Il tomba en entraînant Seccotine avec lui. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe, se chatouillant, chahutant et riant aux éclats. Puis ils s'étendirent sur le dos, essoufflés mais heureux:

"Tu sais je suis content que tu sois petite, dit Fantasio

- Et il remet ça en plus! , s'écria Seccotine

- Non, sérieusement!

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi, Votre Altesse?" demanda la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse, Fantasio passa un bras derrière elle et la ramena contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse :

"Parce que c'est plus pratique pour te serrer dans mes bras, dit il amoureusement.

- Sortez les violons, et c'est toi qui parlais de romantisme cliché tout à l'heure ? répliqua la jeune femme en savourant nonobstant la douce étreinte du grand blond.

- Ah pas du tout, c'est une réflexion purement pragmatique et narcissique. », dit Fantasio d'un air pompeux.

Seccotine leva un regard interrogateur vers lui. Il sourit :

"J'aurais l'air de quoi si je devais prendre une girafe dans mes bras?"

Seccotine laissa retomber son visage et gloussa contre son torse. Content de lui, Fantasio l'entoura de nouveau de ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Seccotine ferma les yeux et respira profondément son odeur si caractéristique, de parfum d'homme mêlée à une note de tabac, odeur qui imprégnait à la fois ses vêtements mais aussi sa peau douce contre laquelle il la maintenait fermement. Elle se dit que malgré toutes leurs disputes, leurs chahuts et leurs rivalités, elle serait complètement perdue sans cette odeur, sans ces bras, ces mains, ce corps… en un mot, sans son Fantasio.


	2. Chaleureux froid

Perdue au milieu des glaces, la cabane de l'oncle Tom luttait depuis quarante cinq ans contre les vents féroces et les tempêtes destructrices de la banquise. Bâtie par ce vieil explorateur intrépide qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un souvenir, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, alors qu'il s'était perdu dans les glaces. Il s'y était réfugié avec tous ses instruments et ses relevés, et avait attendu pendant trois jours la fin de la tempête de neige qui l'avait surpris. Alors qu'il allait détruire la cabane au moment de partir, l'oncle Tom s'était ravisé :  
« Puisses-tu sauver la vie d'autres explorateurs infortunés », avait-il déclaré.  
Or, en ce jour glacial de Juillet du XXIe siècle, son vœu avait été exaucé.  
Alors que les vieilles boiseries se languissaient en craquant dans leur obscure et longue solitude, on entendit soudain des voix au-dehors,  
hurlant pour couvrir le mugissement des vents :  
« Regarde, Seccotine ! Une cabane ! cria un homme.  
- Fantasio… Fantasio, je n'en peux plus, répondit la voix désespérée d'une femme.  
- Allez encore un effort, Seccotine, courage ! On y est presque ! »  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant enter un tourbillon de neige, et deux silhouettes épuisées se jetèrent à l'intérieur, refermant le  
battant de bois avec toutes les peines du monde. S'y adossant un moment, haletant, ils ôtèrent leurs capuches. C'étaient un homme d'une  
trentaine d'années et une très jeune femme, tous deux aussi blonds que les blés :  
« Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette mission, bougonna l'homme.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de te suivre, je t'avais dit qu'il valait mieux attendre Spirou !  
- Nous aurions été ensevelis sous une tonne de neige, espèce de triple buse, râla le blond.  
- Et maintenant nous voilà perdus au beau milieu de la banquise, dans une cabane qui risque de s'envoler à chaque seconde ! riposta la jeune femme.  
- Oui, eh bien en attendant, nous sommes toujours entiers. Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi.  
- Ça n'est pas grâce à toi non plus, si je peux me permettre, répliqua Seccotine.  
- C'est moi qui ai découvert la cabane, protesta Fantasio.  
- Parce que tu marchais devant, espèce de grand dadais prétentieux. Oh et puis j'en ai marre ! Je ne te supporte plus !  
- Plus ? Moi je ne te supporte pas depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés. »  
Seccotine poussa un grognement, puis ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.  
« Bon…. Calmons-nous, ça ne sert à rien de se disputer. Nous sommes vivants, c'est le principal, dit-elle.  
- Mouais…. »  
Ils firent rapidement le tour de la cabane, cherchant ce qui pouvait être utile :  
« Elle doit être là depuis un moment, cette cabane…., dit Fantasio.  
- Oh, regarde, il y a des couvertures », s'exclama Seccotine.  
Elle tira un gros édredon d'un coin de la pièce :  
« Ah, mince, il n'y en a qu'un, dit-elle.  
- Eh ben tant mieux. Si tu crois que je vais m'allonger dans ce truc là, ça doit être bourré de microbes. Je ne compte pas attraper le typhus, râla Fantasio, prêt à toutes les excuses pour cacher sa galanterie envers Seccotine.  
- Ne sois pas ridicule Fantasio, répondit Seccotine, il fait moins quinze, tu ne vas pas dormir à même le sol par cette température, je vais te  
retrouver mort demain matin.  
- Haha, ma chère Seccotine…, ricana Fantasio d'un air prétentieux, tu es bien jeune, et moi je suis un homme vigoureux et dans la force de  
l'âge, je n'ai pas besoin d'une couverture. »  
Seccotine leva les yeux au ciel:  
« Eh bien va au diable.  
- Ce serait avec plaisir, si j'étais sûr de ne pas t'y trouver !  
- Fantasio, j'aimerais bien que tu la mettes un peu en veilleuse, d'accord ? » s'énerva Seccotine.  
Le blond renifla avec dédain. Il déposa son sac au sol, et s'en fit un coussin. Puis il s'allongea sans un mot. Seccotine le regarda un moment, puis soupira. Elle s'installa à son tour sur le sol, dans le coin opposé à Fantasio. Enlevant ses vêtements trempés, elle se glissa en grelottant sous la couverture, qu'elle resserra autour d'elle. Petit à petit, son corps se réchauffa, et elle sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la jeune femme fut réveillée cette nuit là par le son des dents de Fantasio s'entrechoquant dans la nuit. Le blond  
était recroquevillé sur lui même, trempé, et il tremblait tellement qu'il ressemblait à un marteau piqueur. Seccotine soupira, et entreprit de  
ramper vers lui sous sa couverture. Une fois arrivée à ses cotés, elle sortit une main et toucha l'épaule de Fantasio:  
"Fantasio...Fantasio! Appela t elle  
- Q...q...quoi enc...'encore? bégaya le blond  
- Écoute c'est ridicule. Viens sous la couverture, si tu meurs je vais devoir remplir tout un tas de paperasse.  
- C...c...ce sera b...b...bien fait p...pour toi, répondit il, bougon.  
- Fantasio. Allez arrête tes bêtises. Viens", dit fermement Seccotine.  
Elle attrapa le jeune homme par les épaules et releva la couverture, exposant l'espace d'une minute sa peau nue à la morsure du froid:  
"Enlève ta chemise et ton pantalon, ordonna Seccotine.  
- Q...QUOI? J...J...AMAIS!  
- FANTASIO!  
- Ec...écoute moi b..bien...esp...espèce de vielle sorcière... Méduse...d...diablesse. Je p...p...préfère mourir plutôt qu...que me v...vautrer en sous vêtements av...avec toi a d...demie nue sous une…une cou…couverture ! s'écria Fantasio  
- Mais enfin tes vêtements sont trempés! On va attraper tous les deux une pneumonie.  
- Eh b...b...bien laisse moi tranquille, mille...t..tonnerres.  
- Non, il n'en est pas question. Alors tu arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule et tu entres là dedans." s'écria Seccotine.  
Le jeune homme la regarda un moment, scrutant son regard. Il mourrait bien évidemment d'envie de la tenir contre lui en petite tenue, et  
cette pensée le fit rougir.  
"Tu ne...ne...me t...touches pas hein? dit-il, refusant d'admettre qu'il ne souhaitait que le contraire.  
- Ah ben il va falloir se serrer un peu, mon vieux.  
- Tu...tu...m'as compris!"  
Seccotine leva les yeux au ciel:  
"Je n'ai pas envie de vomir sur la couverture, alors non je ne te toucherai pas, c'est promis. Mais il en va de même pour toi! répondit elle  
- Au...aucun risque.", mentit Fantasio.  
Le blond s'exécuta donc. En tremblant, il se releva et commença à ôter ses vêtements, mais il s'arrêta net:  
"F...f...ferme les yeux, ordonna t il  
- Dooooh, enfin, Fantasio!  
- FERME LES YEUX!"  
Seccotine obéit en soupirant:  
"Dépêche toi, je me gèle moi."  
Quand le jeune homme se retrouva en slip, il serra ses bras autour de lui  
"B...bon...et maintenant?  
- Maintenant tu viens ici," ordonna Seccotine en relevant la couverture.  
Fantasio poussa un soupir, mais obéit. Il s'installa dans la couverture, et s'allongea dos à la jeune femme:  
"Non, dans l'autre sens, dit Seccotine  
- Et...et...et puis qu..quoi encore?! Sorcière!  
- Mais vas tu arrêter de faire l'enfant?! J'ai froid moi aussi et on se réchauffera mieux si tu te mets dans l'autre sens" s'énerva Seccotine.  
Bougonnant, Fantasio se retourna:  
"Mais p...pourquoi ces...ces choses là n'a...n'arrivent qu'à m...moi, nom d'une p...pipe., râla t il.  
- Oh oui c'est sûr, te retrouver collé serré à une femme à moitié nue par moins 40, c'est sûr, quel cauchemar.  
- Tu n'es p...pas une f...femme. Tu es un... d...démon!  
- Tais toi un peu"  
Et prenant un plaisir coupable, Seccotine se blottit tout contre le torse de Fantasio  
"Q...qu'est ce que tu fais? protesta Fantasio sentant son membre se raidir dangereusement.  
- Je te réchauffe, idiot"  
Ils restèrent un moment dans une position embarrassée, Fantasio n'osant serrer Seccotine dans ses bras. Mais bientôt il n'y tint plus, et il  
l'enveloppa lentement contre lui. Emprisonnée dans les bras de Fantasio, Seccotine refusait de se l'admettre, mais elle n'osait pas bouger, de peur que le rêve ne s'évanouisse. Elle était également loin de se douter que Fantasio ressentait exactement la même chose.  
"Tu dors? finit-elle par demander  
- A poings fermés", répondit Fantasio, faisant vibrer sa gorge sur le front de Seccotine.  
La jeune femme sourit malgré elle, puis son angoisse revint:  
"Fantasio?  
- Oui, Ô reine des enquiquineuses ?  
- Tu crois que Spirou nous retrouvera?"  
Fantasio faillit lui répondre par une vanne, mais il sentit l'angoisse authentique pointer dans la voix de la jeune femme. Aussi, pris d'une  
impulsion soudaine, il la serra plus fort contre lui, plaçant même une main dans ses cheveux d'or, pressant son visage contre sa poitrine.  
"Bien sûr, c'est Spirou. Ne t'en fais pas... Allez dors." répondit-il doucement  
Seccotine ferma les yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de Fantasio:  
"Fantasio...?  
- Mmh?  
- Je...je suis contente que tu sois là." lâcha Seccotine.  
De prime abord, Fantasio ne sut que répondre, touché:  
"Heu...moi aussi...moi aussi, Seccotine." finit-il par répondre.  
Seccotine gloussa:  
"Tu es content d'être là? »  
Fantasio sauta sur l'occasion pour détourner le sujet :  
« Oui, imagine si je n'avais pas insisté pour te réchauffer, tu serais morte et alors j'aurais perdu ma pire ennemie. Ç'aurait été d'une  
tristesse..."  
Seccotine sourit, car elle savait que derrière ces paroles, Fantasio lui faisait passer le message qu'elle attendait.  
"Décidément, tu es indispensable, ironisa-t-elle, nichant avec délices son nez dans la fine toison blonde de Fantasio.  
- Je n'ai jamais cessé de te le dire, jeune écervelée."  
Seccotine le gratifia d'un petit coup de poing dans le ventre qui fit glousser le jeune homme:  
"Allons allons, tu vas te faire mal, gamine.  
- Tais toi et dors, répondit Seccotine  
- Après vous, ma chère Seccotine, je vous suis."  
Et, pour la première fois, ils s'endormirent tous deux l'un contre l'autre, chacun bénissant en silence leur prison de glace.


End file.
